


if wellness is this, what in hell's name is sickness?

by makeuscream



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuscream/pseuds/makeuscream
Summary: she's so gorgeous, it hurts to look at her.
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Devi D.
Kudos: 18





	if wellness is this, what in hell's name is sickness?

she is a mythic bitch. all the boys are scared of her, but nny isn't.

nny knows what it's like, to have people be scared of you. he's used to it by now.

she's beautiful, with green eyes that pierce him like daggers and lips painted matte black.

he would die for her, he would kill for her.

he would gladly trade his own life for hers.

she's so gorgeous, it hurts to look at her.

and in that moment, as she glares at him for daring to look at her, he realizes two things:

he realizes that he loves her.

and he realizes that, in another universe where he didn't let It control him, where he kept painting, where he smiled more, where he trusted more easily, she could have loved him back.

but in this one, she's too perfect for someone as messed up as he is.

he doesn't think he can keep doing this anymore.


End file.
